Cause I'm Just One of Those Misguided Ghosts
by DarkenedTragedyXx
Summary: What if Lily had the chance to turn it all around? What if she had the chance to save Dally? Lily finds herself trying to change everything that she messed up. She'll do whatever it takes to make things right. Sequel to "He loves me or he loves me not."
1. Chapter 1

**Cause I'm Just One of Those Misguided Ghosts **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders Character. They all belong to S.E. Hinton Except for my Character Lily.**

**Summary: If you have the chance to go back to the past to fix what you couldn't then, would you? Lily finds herself with a chance to fix everything she wanted to. The chance to save Dally. What does she make with this opportunity and how will she handle the pressure?**

**Author's note: So, It has been a long time since I wrote "He Loves me or He loves me not." I re-read everything and I just kept thinking if there was a way to make a sequel. Well I think I may have it. I hope you enjoy it and please, review. I hope for any past readers of the prequel to like this sequel. I just want to see how this chapter goes and see about possible other chapters.**

_Suggested song: "Misguided Ghosts" By Paramore_

**Chapter 1:**

The rain fell hard onto the ground. I stood at Dally's grave. It has been 4 months since his death. I couldn't help but continue to come to his grave. I felt as if I could have done something. I should have followed him when he ran off. He would be alive if I hadn't caused so much damage. I should have stopped him from causing his own death. I knelt in front of his grave.

"How could you be so stupid?" I cried out. "I needed you! I hate to admit it, but I needed you Dally."

_"I don't need anyone to save me."_

"_Everyone needs a savior… Even you Dallas Winston."_

"Do you think if I stayed with you... You would be alive now?" I knew I wouldn't get an answer. It would be stupid to think I would.

"I know what you would think of me right now. You would think I was dumb. You would tell me mourning over you all the time like this wouldn't bring you back. It wouldn't change anything. Or is it different this time? Is it different because it is you Dallas Winston? Is it different because you were my friend, my family? Is it different because you were not a Soc?

"I feel so stupid to keep asking questions and knowing I won't get answers, but how could you do this Dally? How could you get yourself killed. We felt the same! I still hurt from losing Johnny! I could have helped you! I loved you, but I couldn't save you..."

"Johnny wanted you to watch some sunsets. He thought it could help you see that there is some good in the world. Pony and I didn't get a chance to show you that. Did I make you happy Dally? Even when I made you so mad?"

Tears fell down the side of my face. I stood up and placed the rose on his grave.

"Maybe I was suppose to be your savior..."

I walked back to the Steve's house and went inside.

"Lily, is that you?" I heard Steve call.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get a hot shower and get some sleep okay?" I called back.

"Alright."

Things have changed since Dallas and Johnny died. I find myself becoming closer friends with Pony. I guess we both feel the same lately. It's easy for me to open up to him. I find it hard to try to tell the others how I feel. I know that they are all feeling the same, but they seem to push it away more than Pony and I do. We embrace it even though we know we need to move on.

I collapsed on my bed and listened to the rain pat on my window. I looked at the picture on the side of my bed. I picked it up and let my finger slide slowly across Dally's face. I wonder what it would be like if I had stayed with him. Would things have changed? Would Dally and Johnny still be alive? Would Anthony? I should have listened to Steve. My mind was right all along when it came to being with Anthony. When I think about it... was it really? My heart was true to itself, where as my mind was just trying to play it safe. So who really was right?

I placed the picture back on the table and laid on my side facing the picture. I felt the tears glide down slowly.

"I'd do anything to save you..." I whispered as I felt myself drift to sleep. "Anything..."

x

My back felt stiff as I slowly woke up. I couldn't move or open my eyes as I tried to full wake myself up. I felt myself sitting in a chair.

'I could have sworn I went to sleep in my room...' I thought to myself.

There was a warmth to my hand. I opened my eyes and saw a hospital room. I lifted my head up and saw I was leaning on the hospital bed. I looked toward the patient slowly, trying to figure out how I got here and who I was holding hands with.

My eyes widened and I gasped as my seat flew back and I hid the ground with a thud.

I stood up quickly and backed up to the wall.

"What's wrong baby? You act like you've seen a ghost..." His taunting voice...

"I have..." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cause I'm Just One of Those Misguided Ghosts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders Character. They all belong to S.E. Hinton Except for my Character Lily.**

**Summary: If you have the chance to go back to the past to fix what you couldn't then, would you? Lily finds herself with a chance to fix everything she wanted to. The chance to save Dally. What does she make with this opportunity and how will she handle the pressure?**

**Author's note: Make sure you read "He Loves Me or He Loves me Not" FIRST. If not, you may be confused with certain things. Chapter two, here we go.**

_Suggested song: "All I Wanted" By Paramore_

**Chapter 2:**

**Four Months Ago...**

I ran from the Curtis's house. I couldn't listen to Steve anymore. I couldn't move on. I killed the two people I truly cared for. How do you move away from that as if nothing had happened? How could he care so little about Dally's death? So I admit that Dally had it coming to him one day. He was always getting himself into fights and into some kind of trouble, but this wasn't right. He didn't deserve to die like this. He didn't deserve to die at all. Sure he has done some horrid things. Things that I will never forgive him for, but he is still someone I care for.

I continued to run as air quickly left my lungs. I collapsed in front of Anthony's grave.

"Hey..." I whispered. "I miss you."

I felt the wind push my bangs away from my face.

"Do you remember the day we met? More like night I guess huh?" I chuckled softly to myself.

"Sometimes I think that that night shouldn't have happened. You would be alive, and I wouldn't have caused any harm to you."

"I did love you." A tear brimmed my eyelashes.

"I don't think I was completely faithful to you. I feel like I kind of toyed with you. It was wrong. I still had feelings for Dally. I've just know him so long. When he kept messing with Sylvia and I found you... You just made me feel so amazing. You made me realize just how it feels to be loved and cared for. You meant so much to me. I've pictured what our life would have been like if we ran away that day..."

"We would have grown old together with our children getting older. We would have lived happily. Away from Tulsa. We would have been in a whole new place, but maybe it was wrong... Maybe they were right..."

I stood up from his grave and wiped away my tears.

"If I listened... you would be alive right now."

I walked away from his grave as I pulled my hood up. I tried to not let myself look back but it was hard. I wiped away whatever tears were left. I couldn't go back to his grave anymore. It was killing me inside every time I went.

I walked around for about 20 minutes until I landed at Dallas' grave. Tears poured out of my eyes. Just a few days ago, I held him in my arms as he died. Just a few days ago, I was with Dally. Just a few days ago, he was alive.

"I hate you..." I muttered angrily.

"How could you do this?! How could you leave me here." I collapsed to the cold ground.

"How could you be so selfish?!" I cried out. "How could you be such a selfish idiot?!"

I pounded the ground as if to wake Dally from the dead.

"All I wanted was you!" I screamed out. "All I wanted from the very start was you. Before I moved here. Before Anthony came along. Before anything bad happened! You knew this, yet you kept pushing me away! Why?!"

"Lily?!" I heard multiple people calling my name. I looked back and saw Soda and Steve looking around the cemetery.

"I just wanted to be with you! The only one you wanted. I would have done anything for you..." I said looking at his grave.

"I still would..." I whispered. Tears continued to fall down my face.

I felt Steve's hands gently grab onto my shoulders. "Come on Lily..." Steve spoke softly.

"No!" I shouted.

"Yes... You don't need to be here." He spoke gently but a little more stern.

He picked me up onto my feet and I struggled against him. He pulled me into a hug and I completely broke down.

"I couldn't save him... I cou-" My words got choked up and I couldn't manage to get anything but, "Dally" out.

"Oh Lily..." He whispered softly as he stroked my hair.

"There is nothing you could have done." He assured.

"No! I could have stopped him! I could have..."

Steve picked me up and carried me to his car as I started to fall asleep.

"Poor girl..." I heard Soda say.

"Yeah... I never realized how much she cared for Dally." Steve added.

_"One day Lily… You'll realize you should have never left me."_

I remember how he said, the smile on his face, and that wink. I would never be able to see that wink again. Never see his smile...


	3. Chapter 3

**Cause I'm Just One of Those Misguided Ghosts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders Character. They all belong to S.E. Hinton Except for my Character Lily.**

**Author's note: Once again, make sure you read "He Loves Me or He Loves me Not" FIRST. If not, you may be confused with certain things. Chapter Three, here we go.**

_Suggested song: "Running Up That Hill" By Placebo_

Chapter 3:

My eyes remained wide as he looked at me grinning.

"You're supposed to be dead…" I whispered.

"Dead…? Baby you know that no one kills Dallas Winston." He smirked.

"No… no I'm going insane. You're dead! I watched you die!" I exclaimed.

"It was just a knife fight. They got me good I admit, but not enough to kill me… I'm too strong for that." He replied.

Tears filled my eyes. His eyes softened in confusion as he saw a tear fall down my cheek. He sat up slowly and stood up from his bed. I tried backing up more, but it was impossible. He stood in front of me close enough to feel the warmth from his nostrils as he exhaled. Tears poured out as I reached my hand out slowly to touch his chest. I felt the warmth on my hand as it touched his skin. His hands went to my face and wiped away the tears.

"You're not real…" I whispered as I refused to look in his eyes. "This isn't happening…"

"Baby…" He spoke soft.

"No! You died!" I screamed.

I shoved him from me and ran as fast as I could from the room.

"Lily!" I heard him shout.

I ran as fast as I could to the bus stop. I didn't stop until I got there. I ran to Steve's house and up to my room. I looked inside and all my stuff was gone. The furniture was in different spots.

"Steve?!" I shouted as I rushed down the stairs. "Steve?"

I searched the whole house but he wasn't anywhere. I rushed over to the Curtis' house and stepped inside.

"Soda?! Steve!?" I shouted.

Ponyboy and Johnny came rushing around the corner from the kitchen.

I screamed as if I was being murdered when I saw Johnny Cade. I covered my mouth as the tears began to fall as I sunk to the floor. Johnny looked at me with a shocked and scared face.

Steve rushed to my side followed by Soda. They were both in their uniforms so they must have just got off work.

"Lily? What's wrong?!" Steve asked worriedly.

"What happened? Is she okay?" I heard Soda asked Pony.

I couldn't stop looking at Johnny. How was this happening? He was supposed to be dead…

"I don't know. She came in the house hollering for you two and then she just freaked out. She screamed and fell when she got a sight of Johnny." Pony tried to explain the best he could.

"Lily, speak to me!" Steve said trying to get my attention on him.

I broke my gaze from Johnny and looked at Steve. He wiped my tears away.

"You're probably just exhausted… It was a long trip. Maybe you need another days rest." Steve insisted.

"Y-yeah… Maybe you're right." I replied. Steve helped me stand up.

I went up to Soda's old room and all my stuff is where it used to be when I lived with them. I paced my room trying to think of what the hell was going on. All I could think of is getting some sleep. If I got some sleep, maybe this nightmare would go away…

"_Dally!" I yelled as I ran after him._

_Dally didn't look at me. He just kept running. I tried to run faster, but my legs were giving up. They couldn't keep up with him._

"_Dally!" I yelled again._

_He suddenly stopped short. I remembered this surrounding. It was the park where he was shot._

"_You just don't know when to stop do you?" He said with his back to me._

"_What... What do you mean?" I said feeling a sudden Deja vu._

"_Everything you touch dies. You're a hazard. It's just like a magnet for hurting people..."_

_A gunshot went off and Dally's eyes turned to shock. He looked down almost as if to look at the wound. Then his eyes went back to mine. I gasped as tears brimmed my eyes._

"_Lily..." He whispered softly._

_He fell to the ground and I ran over to him. _

"_Dallas... Please no Dallas..."_

_I flipped him over slowly begging for him to still be alive. I turned him onto his back and instead of looking into Dally's eyes, I was looking into Anthony's. My eyes widened as I looked down and saw his light sweater drenched with crimson on his side._

"_Anthony..." I barely got his name out._

_I lifted up his sweater and shirt and saw a switchblade wound. Blood crept out of the open skin._

"_Why... didn't you...save...me?" Anthony gasped out. His breaths began short and sudden and then he was gone._

"Lily! Lily!" Steve continued to say my name as he tried to wake me up. I shot up and tried catching my breath. I wiped the sweat from my brow.

"What's wrong? You were screaming. Must have been something serious..."

"I have to go..." I said as I sat up fast.

"Lily, where are you going?" Steve asked.

"I'll be back soon." I said.

I rushed down the stairs and headed back to the hospital. My hands shook as nerves set in. I went to the front desk and cleared my throat to get the woman's attention.

She looked up and smiled. "How can I help you?"

"Um, I'm here to see Dallas Winston. He was here this morning." I answered.

"One moment." She replied.

She looked over her clipboard as she muttered "Dallas Winston" over and over.

"He checked out this morning. About 3 hours ago." She finally spoke after checking over the list.

"Thank you."

I sat on the bus thinking where to go next. I had to find him. Something was going on and I had to figure it out. The bus took me as far as it could and I walked the rest of the way to Buck's. I knocked on the door as soon as I got there.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Back to visit?" Buck asked. I looked at him oddly.

"No... I'm here for good. My parents don't want me anymore." I responded. "Um... Is Dally here?"

"Yeah. He's upstairs. You know where his room is." He said.

"Thanks."

I walked slowly up the steps to Dally's room. When I reached the top step, I took in a deep breath before I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dally called after I knocked.

I breathed in deep one last time and opened the door.

Dally stood just clad in his jeans. He lit up a cigarette and looked towards the door.

"Lily." He said as he exhaled.

"Dallas." I replied.

I stood in the doorway just staring at him... Flashbacks of him dying flashed in my memory.

"So what... You come back from Kansas and are here for good, and you can't give an old friend a hug?" He said with a smirk.

I hesitated at first and then I ran into his arms. I gripped onto him as tightly as I did when he was in the park.

"I missed you..." I whispered.

"I missed you too baby." He said holding me and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

"_You don't wanna hurt me, But see how deep the bullet lies. Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder. There's a thunder in our hearts, baby. So much hate for the ones we love? Tell me, we both matter, don't we? And if I only could, Make a deal with God, And get him to swap our places,"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cause I'm Just One of Those Misguided Ghosts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders Character. They all belong to S.E. Hinton Except for my Character Lily.**

**Author's note: Please Review. I need some kind of feedback. I noticed some people added the story to favorite and some alerted. Thank you. Just like to know what people think of this also. Once again, make sure you read "He Loves Me or He Loves me Not" FIRST. If not, you may be confused with certain things. Chapter Four, here we go.**

_Suggested song: "White Balloons" By Sick Puppies_

_My eyes were deceiving me. I looked around to bare whiteness. The room closed me in without any doors or windows. Pure white walls and floor._

_"Save me..." Dally whispered._

_"I can't..." I said as I looked around. He was no where in sight but I knew it was him..._

_"Why not?"_

_"I'm not tough like you... It is hard to hold on." I spoke._

_"You have to... You have to save us."_

_"I'm not some kind of hero..."_

_"What's wrong with you? Don't you want to help Johnny... Even Anthony?"_

_"You hate Anthony." I said with my arms crossed. "Going soft for a Soc?" I raised my eyebrows._

_Dally came through the wall lighting a cigarette. He wore his leather jacket I loved on him so much..._

_"Come on... You know me better than that. I'm not soft for anyone."_

_"Thats what you think..." I muttered thinking about what Johnny and what put me in this weird Deja Vu in the first place._

_"I don't know what I'm suppose to do!"_

_"Weren't you the one who said I needed a Savior?" He said as he stepped up to me._

_"Yeah..."_

_"Then do your job." He blew the smoke into my face and I coughed madly as I closed my eyes tight and waved it away._

My eyes opened as I coughed out the smoke trying to enter my lungs. I opened my eyes and saw Dally laying on his back looking up at the ceiling. I looked at him and blinked a couple times. He took another drag of his cigarette and blew out again. He looked at me and offered his cigarette. I declined and pushed it back to him.

"What quitting or something?" He asked.

"Nah, just not in the mood." I replied.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." I responded as I sat up.

"Let's go to the Dingo, I'll get you something to eat." He got up and pulled on a white t-shirt and put on his leather jacket.

I sat looking at the ceiling. What the hell was going on? This isn't how it happened. Was I suppose to be doing this in order of how it happened? Why am I back from when I first got here? Was everything that happened a dream? Speaking of dreams... What the hell were all these crazy dreams suppose to be meaning?! What am I doing here?! Maybe right now is just one big crazy dream. That must be it! I'm having some weird crazy dream... but how do I wake up?

"Are you coming or not?" I looked up at Dally who had a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Uh, yeah sorry." I said and got up.

Dally borrowed Buck's car and our ride was pretty silent.

"What's up with you?" Dally asked.

His voice broke my train of thought and I looked at him. "Nothing, I'm just still tired from traveling I guess..." I said.

"Yeah I noticed. Not even 10 minutes at Buck's and you were already out." I smiled a little and looked back out the window.

I let the sun sink into my skin as the wind blew in my air.

"I missed you all." I said.

"We missed you too."

"Not you though right?" I smirked.

"'Course I did."

On the inside... I knew it wasn't because he cared. It wasn't because he loved me. It was because I was Steve's cousin. If this truly did go backward, everything that happened between Dallas and I is now a non existing memory.

We reached the Dingo and Tim Shepard along with some others were leaning outside on the wall.

"Hey Dallas. Well well well, long time no see Lily Randle." Tim spoke.

"Hey Tim." I smiled.

"Showing her a good time Dally." His smirk just added the dirty comment.

"Swell of a time, no if you wouldn't mind... I'd like my coke now." I smiled as I grabbed onto Dally's jacket and dragged him into the Dingo.

Multiple whistles came behind us.

I sat at the counter with Dallas. A burger and a coke were placed in front of me a couple minutes after our order was placed.

"Thanks for taking me our Dally."

"No problem." He responded. Silence started to creep.

"Dally..." I started.

"Yeah?" He muttered with his mouth full.

I gave him a look of disgust when I saw the food.

"Do y-" I stopped as Dally turned his head and Sylvia stood behind him.

"Hey babe." He smiled and kissed her as she sat on his lap.

I rolled my eyes. My stomach flipped in nasty turns as I watched them kiss. That was the end of my appetite.

I got off the stool and headed for the door. Like I expected Dally didn't even realize I was gone.

"Tim, could you give me a ride to the DX?" I asked as I reached him beside his car.

"Why can't Dallas?"

"I'll give you one guess." I said with irritation.

He looked inside of the Dingo and made an "Ah..." Sound.

"Sylvia."

"Please?"

"Alright, alright... but what do I get in return."

"Screw it. I'll walk." I said. I started to remember why I got so aggravated with Dally and Tim.

He grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me back. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" I shouted and pulled my wrist away as hard as I could. I started walking away as fast as I could. He grabbed onto my wrist again and out of reflex, my other arm swung around as he pulled me and backhanded him. My hand quickly went to my mouth. Tim stayed staring at the ground a moment. His looked up slowly with his angry glare. Our surroundings were completely silent. Why was this happening? This never happened... Why isn't it the same as before...?

I tried to run but Tim grabbed me by the back of my head and threw me to the ground. I yelped in pain and I heard Tim laugh softly at my pain. He flipped me over and flicked out his blade.

"I'm sorry! Please stop!" I begged. Tim grinned at me. He knew I was full of fear. I tried to wriggle away but his heavy body sat on my arms leaving me defenseless.

"Going to be good now?" He asked.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout and shoved Tim off.

Steve was standing in front of me facing Tim. Soda and Pony went to my side, helping me up slowly. I looked over and saw Johnny a little bit back just staring.

"Are you okay?" Soda asked. All I could do was nod.

"I really just want to sleep..." I said and Soda nodded.

Soda picked me up bridal style and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep in his arms. From what I remember of the past... It never did....

I opened my eyes in Soda's old room. I looked around and saw my things scattered in different places. I sat up slowly and hissed in pain. I got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection. I was a little bruised but not as bad as I thought I'd be.

I headed down to the kitchen to see if anyone was home.

I looked at the table and saw Dally with his feet, crossed, on the table and had the paper open.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked irritated as I poured myself some chocolate milk.

"What can't wait for you to wake and see if you're okay?" He asked. Oh the sarcastic tone I got from him.

"You didn't care then! Why would you now?!" I snarled as I slammed my glass down and turned to him.

"Whoa whoa, easy tiger." He smirked and stood up. He walked over me to and stood close in front of me. I felt my back pressed all the way up against the counter. I closed my eyes as his hand slid gently against my face. His skin was as smooth as I remembered it. It sent chills down my spine as if a ghost touched me.

"It's not bad. You'll survive. Tim could have done a lot worse."

I glared angrily at the floor as he walked away and sat back at the table.

"Why didn't you help me?"

"Wasn't my fight."

"Wasn't your fight..." I muttered and laughed slightly. "Wasn't your fight?!" I Yelled.

"Fuck you Dallas." I shouted and threw my chocolate milk in his face.

Dallas doesn't give a damn about what happens to me... Why should I give a damn about what happens to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cause I'm Just One of Those Misguided Ghosts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders Character. They all belong to S.E. Hinton Except for my Character Lily.**

**Author's note: Please Review. I like getting some kind of feedback so I know if I should continue this or not. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this and waiting patiently for updates. Once again, make sure you read "He Loves Me or He Loves me Not" FIRST. If not, you may be confused with certain things. I guess this chapter is also kind of like a small filler... so sorry if it isn't too great.**

Chapter 5:

I suddenly had the urge to smoke a cigarette. I walked around the town trying to figure everything out. What the hell happened that could have possibly made all of this happened? None of this is possible. I sat down on a bench in the park and sighed. Dally and Johnny are alive. How was I suppose to figure out how to keep them alive if nothing was going as it had before. I guess I have to come up with a Plan B, because Plan A: Wake Up, isn't really seeming to work. I didn't know where to go from here.

I got up and headed over to the DX. The boys might be working. I haven't really been able to talk to them since they ended up helping me out at the Dingo. It wasn't too far, but obviously an easier trip in a car. I walked inside and saw Steve working on a car.

"Hey Steve." I said.

He looked up and smiled. He had a bruise on his cheek. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess." I leaned on the car he was working on. "Are you okay? What happened to your face?"

"Ah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

I was going to question some more, but I decided against it. "Do you know where Soda is?"

"He should be around here somewhere."

"Okay." I said and walked around the shop as Steve went back to work. I walked into the little store area and found Soda.

"Hey Soda." I said and he turned around.

"Hey Lily." Oh that smile. He gave me a hug and checked on my bruise.

"Feeling alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just wish Dally would have done something about it..." I spoke softly.

"Dally won't admit it... but I think he was madder about what happened then what he let on." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah I bet."

"He didn't really know what was going on until he came out and we were already there." I stared at the floor as I crossed my arms unconvinced. "You know Dally just as well as I do, and you know how he has been when you visit. He will watch out for you." Soda spoke.

"Steve fought Tim... didn't he?" I asked.

Soda nodded. "He was fired up when he saw what Tim did and was doing. I expected it to happen though. Steve cares about you a lot."

I stayed silent for awhile. Everything about what I was to try and do spun around and around. I needed to tell someone, but I knew I couldn't.

"Hey Pony. What's going on?" I looked up and saw Pony and Johnny coming up to us.

"We were going to go to the movies tonight. Do you have any money?" Pony asked. Soda reached into his pockets and took out some change from his pocket.

"This is all I have on me right now. I might have more at the house." He said. Steve came inside and washed up.

"Why don't you go Lily?" Soda asked.

"Eh, I'm not really up for the movies." I said.

"Why not? It will be good for you to get out. You've been in the house since you got here." Steve said. "Here..." He handed me some change to get in. "Enjoy yourself." I sighed knowing I didn't have a choice.

"Okay. Bye Soda, Bye Steve."

* * *

It grew dark as I grabbed a seat at the drive-in theater. I didn't know where Ponyboy and Johnny went so I sat alone waiting for the movie to start.

"Well, hello hello..." I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Anthony..."


End file.
